Remember Who You Are
by Reeves3
Summary: Buzz's final thoughts before Lotso switches him to demo mode. Minor Toy Story 3 Spoilers. Suitable for all. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: A little something I came up with last night and finished at half eleven before crashing with exhaustion on my laptop. This takes place in Toy Story 3 so there are minor spoilers. **

**I really hated Lotso for switching Buzz to demo mode and this is my take on Buzz's final thoughts before being switched. Also I don't usually do stories in 1st Person, so I hope it's okay and let me know what you think.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Remember Who You Are**

**By Reeves3**

I was tied to the chair and Lotso and his goons were going to put me back to my once original self. The deluded space idiot that thought I was the actual real Buzz Lightyear and not just a child's play thing.

They couldn't do this, so I yelled out, hoping someone would hear me and come to my aid but I knew it was hopeless. The others were stuck inside the Caterpillar Room and they wouldn't be able to hear me.

I can no longer help them. I was stuck to this chair, with my arms and legs bound and soon I was going to be put in demo mode. I've failed my friends and now they were going to be stuck inside the toddler torture room forever, and it was my entire fault.

How would I ever be able to get back to normal? It had been hard enough the first time to accept the fact that I was just a toy, let alone go through it all again. But this time, all my memories will go. The day Andy got me out the box on his sixth Birthday and looking at the excited look on his face, when I met Woody and the rest of Andy's toys and when I fell with style in the sky before landing in the back of Mrs Davis car and into the box.

I closed my eyes and remembered as much as I could about all the times Andy had played with me. He was truly the best owner a toy could have, and as the years had gone by, there were times when Andy would look in the toy chest and smile fondly at his old toys. He may have aged but in his heart he was the small boy who went on thrilling imaginary adventures with his toys.

Woody, who was my best friend, and had taught me that life was only worth living when you were loved by a child, and he was right, the cowboy usually was. I knew he was telling the truth that Andy was meant to have put us in the attic. But Sunnyside had seemed to be a better option rather than being around the Christmas decorations in the dusty attic. I should have listened to him, what sort of friend did that make me when I won't listen to my best friend's advice?

I thought about when I taught Rex to roar and all the times when we played Buzz Lightyear of Star Command video games together. Remembering how anxious he was at every birthday and Christmas in case another dinosaur was going to turn up. He would usually end up hurrying towards me with his tiny arms flailing and confided to me his worries. I always ended up telling him what he wanted to hear and that made him relax.

Having matches at checkers with Slinky and giving him a good scratch under his chin, making his springy tail wag. Slinky who would always, stick up for what was right and truly believed in those who he trusted.

Playing cards with Hamm and helping him find his coins whenever he fell off the desk and his cork ended up popping out making all his coins roll in different directions. He would always be embarrassed about that and the toys would have silent giggles, but it was something Hamm couldn't control, like me and my wings when Jessie catches me off guard, so I never laughed at Hamm.

The memories of playing chase with Bullseye and riding on his saddle for the first time when going to save Jessie from the plane that was heading for Japan. Bullseye was one of the friendliest creatures I had come to know and I knew he was the most playful and loving out of all of us.

I remember watching Mr and Mrs Potato Head from afar, as Mrs Potato Head quickly fell in love with her male counterpart and as Mr Potato Head did the same. I always chuckled to myself when I watched Mr Potato Head sneak away from the little green men to play cards with Hamm and myself, while Mrs Potato Head looked after the adopted alien children. Even though the pair had their arguments, they always stayed in love with one another and I could never help but wish I had that sort of relationship with another toy.

I sighed and thought of one word...Jessie.

There were always words that I wanted to say to her and important sentences that I was to cowardly to let her know about. But it was over now. The time had passed and I would never be able to tell her how I feel about her. How I thought she was the bravest woman I had ever met, the smartest and the most beautiful toy I had ever seen. I should have told her everything. I squeezed my eyes tight shut and let out my loudest yell as the toys behind me opened my back compartment.

I pictured Jessie in the front of my mind, her brown boots, her blue and cow printed jeans, her leather belt, her white top with two buttons with the red and yellow print and her white plastic pull string at her back. Her soft hands, the wide smile, cute nose, sparkling green eyes and her yarn hair that was redder than a rose. Her kindness, her bravery, her loyalty, her honesty and playful, excitable and hyper nature, it was what I loved about her.

I know I'm giving up the fight as I slump into the chair and stop struggling and my yells quieten down to complete silence. The toys behind me have the instructions right there, they know what they're doing and I hate Lotso for it. He has his paw on the switch at my back.

_'Well aren't you the sweetest space toy I've ever met!'_ Her voice echo's in my mind and hope spreads through me.

You can take change me back to whom I was Lotso and make me forget everything about my past. But my friends won't let me forget who I am and I know deep down, I will remember who I am.

* * *

**Reviews will be very much appreicated. Hope you liked it. **

**Reeves3. :)**


End file.
